Greater Love
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: I can't believe she did it she did it to save us. Sprx&Nova oneshot, my second. This is in Sprx POV, I hope you enjoy! Read to find out!


**Here's a Sprx&Nova one-shot I thought of in minutes. So I hope you enjoy! This is in Sprx POV, flashbacks are in **_italic_

**Greater Love**

I held her lifeless body in my arms. The greatest warrior, a great friend and the only female on the team was now limp once the battle was won. When the battle started, we were suffering a huge defeat as the enemy progressed and gained more powerful attacks.

It was about to finish us off when she did it, she saved our lives and didn't care for her own. The one I had finally told how I felt for her after all these long years was now gone.

"No…" I, the red monkey sobbed. "You can't go," I continued and cried harder as the other members of the team surrounded us. They hung their heads with the sad expression that came with the pain of loosing one of our own.

"We'll miss you Nova," Otto cried.

I should tell you how it all started. Can you brace the truth? Can you accept the way it was? It started last night around 9 p.m.

_Nova sat on the edge of the Super Robot. I wanted to get out of the way from an argument with Gibson so I just decided to go and get some air to think. When I opened the door, Nova was sitting over there; she turned around and looked straight at me. "Oh, hey Sprx," she said._

"_Oh, sorry I'll just go somewhere else," I turned to leave._

"_No," Nova said and I turned my attention toward her. "You can stay up here if you want."_

"_Thanks Nova," I took a seat beside the yellow monkey._

"_Your welcome," she smiled, "so why are you up here?" _

_I looked at my feet, "Gibson and I would have gotten into some stupid argument! So I figured I should leave."_

"_That's the first smart thing I've ever heard from you," Nova chuckled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously._

"_I mean you, leave when an argument is about to start, that's the first." She smiled then looked at the sky._

_I smiled, "Hey Nova… can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course Sprx," Nova looked at me, ready to hear what I had to say._

"_Nova, I…" I let out a sigh, "uh…" _

"_Uh, Sprx you're going red. Redder than normal and its dark out, are you ok?" Nova felt my head, "You have no temperature. So what is it?"_

"_Uh, Nova… the thing I wanted to tell you is that," I started sweating. "Is that… I… love you!" I closed my eyes, expecting to get slapped for telling her. I was waiting for it to come._

"_Sprx, I don't know what to say," Nova answered._

_I opened my eyes and looked at her, "The truth on how you feel about me would be a start!" I closed my eyes again, still expecting to get slapped._

"_You really want to know?" she asked and I nodded, eyes still closed. My eyes snapped open when I felt her lips on mine. Once I realized what just happened, I held her in my arms and she didn't pull away. Could this even be the same Nova? The same yellow monkey that I tick off so much? After a minutes kiss, she broke it. "Does that answer your question?" she smiled._

"_Uh, yeah," I said still in shock._

"_I thought so," she leaned in for one more kiss and this time I was expecting it. We gazed at the stars for a while longer before I walked her to her room. "Good night, Sprx," she said._

"_Night Nova," was my response and she slowly shut the door. I felt like I could fly. _

_The alarm went of at around 10 a.m. "What is it?" I asked as we ran into the room._

"_We've got company," Gibson said looking at the screen as one massive creature crept its way in the Robot. It was a deformed formless and it was more powerful than the others we encountered. With one attack from us, it multiplied in strength ten times. It unleashed its most powerful attack and literally blew us up. I looked at the others and myself and wondered how could a formless' attack be so powerful. One attack and we were too weak to stand. _

"_I think this is it team," I heard the kid say._

"_If one of us gets close enough, we could take out its weapon and it," Gibson said quietly. "But we would be killed along with it!"_

"_No way brain strain, there has to be another way!" I insisted._

"_I agree with Sprx, there must be another way!" Antauri repeated._

"_Well we better find out soon, or we're toast," Otto pointed at the deformed creature as it charged its final attack. _

_I looked to check on Nova and realized she was standing, "Nova, what are you thinking?" I asked with panic in my voice. _

"_What does it look like Sprx? I'm gonna kill it!" she panted. "Even if I go with it," she started charging it as it fired. _

"_NOVA,"I yelled and I heard the others yelling with me. There was a bright light and we had to turn away. When it faded, I looked over to see the outcome of it. The formless was gone, but my eyes landed on Nova's lifeless body. She was covered in dark ooze that stuck to her once beautiful yellow fur. "NOVA," I ran over to her in pain followed by the others. I grabbed her and held her in my arms._

"Nova, you can't be… you can't be…" I buried my face in her fur.

"Good bye, my friend," Antauri said sadly. "I'm sorry Sprx!"

"Why? Why would you do it?" I cried, looking at her face. "I would do anything to have you back!" I closed my eyes. Even though I couldn't see the others, I knew they still hung their heads and also closed their eyes. Nova gave her life so we _all_ would be safe. She was always stubborn and wanted to help us no matter what the cost. Perhaps that's why she was the greatest warrior.

"Sprx," I heard someone call my name.

"Yeah," I said quietly said.

"Could you let me go?" I opened my eyes once I recognized the voice. It couldn't have been her. I was probably imagining it, but then I felt something move in my arms.

"Nova," I said quietly. It was her. She was alive, "NOVA," I yelled. Everyone else slowly looked up.

"Oww," she sat up in my arms.

"Nova, how are you alive?" Chiro asked.

"You were-" Otto started but was interrupted by Nova herself.

"There is a time for everything under the sun!" she coughed in pain. "It wasn't my time yet, none of ours!" she tried to stand.

"Nova don't stand, you're weaker than all of us!" I told her.

"Yes, but how are you here now after you were killed?" Antauri asked.

"There is a greater power than any of us!" Nova started. "Even greater than Skeleton King! He controls creation and life itself."

"But how are y-" Otto continued, but was interrupted once again by Nova.

"He brought me back. My purpose isn't finished. We all have a purpose… to destroy Skeleton King!" Nova answered Otto's question.

"Will we actually defeat him?" Chiro asked curiously.

"That is our purpose… to protect!" Nova stood up, but fainted when she did so. Her body was still exhausted and needed to recover.

"Nova," I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Get her to the Med. Bay now Sprx," Gibson said running ahead of me.

I stayed there with Nova all night, she slept the whole time. I thought she would have woken up due to the constant bickering between Gibson and Otto. Whatever they were arguing about, it was funny watching Otto try to figure out what was going on and why.

I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked up to see Nova come to. "Nova, are you alright? Can I get you anything?" I asked her quickly.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Why did you-" I started to ask, but she covered my mouth with her fingers.

"Sh," she looked around; "I was thinking of all of you!" she answered and took her fingers away from my mouth. "I thought about you!" she leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I grabbed her and embraced her lightly and gently kissed her back. She stopped when she heard soft crying, "Sprx? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm just glad you're here with me," I cried, holding her tightly.

"I told you, our purpose isn't finished!" she told me. "Hey Sprx?"

"Yeah," I asked softly.

"Do you mind if I share something with you? Something I think is important?"

"Of course," I let her go and looked at her.

"I want to share with you something I think is true," she started. "Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down one's life for his friends (John 15:13, one of my favorite verses I wanted to share with you)."

"You think that's true?" I asked her. "I think so too! So do you have anything else you want to share?"

She smiled and we continued to talk about the few minutes that we thought we lost her for good. I think everyone has a purpose, a reason for living whether we think so or not.

**I don't like tragedy. There's my second one-shot. If you didn't notice, it was a spiritual/romance one! Just thought I would share a little of what I believe. And if you noticed, Nova didn't die… well for long. Well I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more stories and one-shots. Keep Smile'n and please review.**


End file.
